


blood sacrifice

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Porn, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: taemin is drunk texting his best friend.  as usual.





	

_jinkisbitch: whn shuld i bring up porn?_

_kai: dude its 3a what the fuck?!_

_jinkisbitch: i dnt wana b a blood sacrifice_

_kai: are you watchin’ horror flicks agin?_

_jinkisbitch: no…_

_jinkisbitch: yes_

_kai: don’t_

_kai: ive seen the porn u watch._

_jinkisbitch: #kinkshame_

_kai: yes_

_kai: fuck my life_

_kai: ur not a virgin tae_

_kai: no one will kill u_

_kai: except maybe me_

_kai: now go to fucking sleep_

_jinkisbitch: cant.  jinkis here._

_kai: then fuck him & leave me alone_

_jinkisbitch: thats actually an excellent idea_

_kai: AND DONT SEND ANY PICTURES THIS TIME!!!_

_jinkisbitch: :D_


End file.
